Worth the Cold
by Mable
Summary: When 9 and 1 get stuck in the Emptiness together, in the cold, they must rely on each other for heat and companionship. Will this time alone make them realize more about each other, or even themselves? 1x9 Oneshot


**Mable: Here's a request fic for Onepieceloverforlife on Tumblr. Sorry this took so long to finish, I've been so busy recently! I used the theme 'warmth' so I hope you don't mind. Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Worth the Cold **_

"This is your fault. If you wouldn't have left the sanctuary we wouldn't be in this position." Nine scowled to himself and yet could only listen quietly as One continued on with his scolding. Thankfully he had stopped yelling a while back as he seemed to finally release enough steam to calm a bit. Now he just rambled incessant blames from his own patch of floor nearby. Yes, Nine had left the new sanctuary to search for things that they could use, but he thought that the Leader was blaming a bit too much on him.

Though Nine did blame some things on himself. Such as the blame of the others almost dying from the attack from the Fabrication Machine. It was only a fluke that had brought them back to their bodies and even still Nine felt the burden of guilt resting heavily on his shoulders. Because of this he was trying to carry more than his own weight to make up for what he had done. This is why he had went out to find more supplies; but the plan had backfired when One decided to follow him. Then grew even more unfortunate when they had to take shelter in a building to hide from a rogue Cat Beast.

Of course, One loved to point out this as well, but Nine still wasn't sure of why the older had followed him in the first place. Not to think badly of the Leader, but he wasn't exactly a fit fighter or traveler, so he wasn't sure why One would risk himself to come out alone with Nine. He hadn't even asked Eight to come which seemed remarkable since they were nearly constantly together. He would have come in handy, certainly, but at least they were safe and hidden away in this old home with broken windows and dusty furniture.

Nine wished they were back at the new sanctuary in the Library, in the safety and warmth, and he was certain that One wanted this too. This was the exact opposite in every way to their home. Lonely, cold, dangerous, and the floorboards creaked constantly even when neither of them moved. The last remnants of furniture were mostly singed which would lead to believe that there had been a fire there at some time. They were under a small coffee table to hide themselves from anyone else, or anything else, that could appear out of the shadows.

Nine slowly looked over at One only to see his sharp glare and look away, "Should we try to head back now?" The other scoffed, "And end up as a prey? That _thing_ was just outside only a few minutes ago." That led to almost complete silence as the sound of wind whistled through the empty house. Two had mentioned that the month was called 'November' or something along those lines, but Nine hadn't understood what it meant other than it was cold. He felt a shiver wrack through his frame and pulled his legs up against his chest, against his zipper which felt unusually cold against his warm fabric.

Looking over again he noticed that One seemed fine, possibly because he had gotten himself all worked up by ranting so long. It could also be because his cape; the cape he searched out, sewed up, and promptly began to wear again. Nine had to admit that it looked nice on him, nicer then it would on Nine himself. However he was the leader so he needed something to make him stand out. That was another thing that had reverted once again; As much as Nine had fought to take a stand at leader he backed down after the others had returned from their ghastly state.

He blamed himself too much to attempt to lead the others with a clear conscious. So One was again made the Leader. It wasn't a bad decision though as now with the beasts gone One's tyranny had changed drastically. Now his actions and such were out of complete concern and Nine respected each of them. He respected One, he always had, and he could still remember that dreadful shock that had overtook when One had sacrificed himself to the Fabrication Machine. He couldn't stand thinking about it for more than even a few seconds at a time.

Another bought of shivering and Nine curled up into a tighter ball. He could tell that One was looking at him and a soft tingle hit his cheeks in unnatural embarrassment. Oddly enough he always felt somewhat shy around One ever since the Machine Incident, a dusting of fluttering on his cheeks to signal it. Unfortunately the heat hit nowhere else and Nine was still chilled to his inner metals. He let his head fall back against the wall and a soft sigh released itself as he accepted the inevitable. This would be a long night.

Nine hadn't realized he fell asleep until he awoke slumped on the floor. He had fallen over in his sleep and was simply laying there on the hard floorboards that retained no source of heat. Worse still, he was feeling rather stiff jointed, and straightened himself. He sat up and slowly looked over at One who was also laying over, except he looked as though he laid over purposely instead of fell as Nine had done. His long cape was tugged around his shoulders to keep him warm in the cool night.

Yet Nine did clearly notice light trembling from the other to be obvious shivering and rubbed his own arms to warm himself. Something about seeing someone else cold made he himself feel cold just the same. He wasn't exactly sure how to remedy it though; as he looked around at the empty and partially charred building he realized that they had chosen probably the least suitable house for keeping warm in. There was nothing in the house that looked like it could retain any warmth, except for One himself.

For a fleeting moment he actually considered moving over alongside the older to conserve warmth. It actually seemed like a good idea, but he knew that One would be against it. Yet as the wind roared outside he was considering it more and more. Slowly he slid a little closer towards the Leader, watching carefully to make sure he didn't wake. It felt like an eternity before he was beside the older male and found himself watching him rest. It was weird, but he suddenly found One a bit too interesting, and scanned the little trademarks of his frame.

His tan canvas held together by the leather buckles seemed so foreign. That much needed heat seemed to radiate off of him as well and lured Nine closer in a needy fashion. Enticing him to get away from his own shivering and soothe the chill resting upon his burlap. Yet as he leaned in he swore that One fidgeted a bit and paused to look over him. Then suddenly One's baritone voice broke through the room with a quick, "What are you doing?" Nine jumped back slightly, but only enough that he was now fully on his backside, "I-uh…" He pondered for an excuse.

One was glancing at him from the corners of his optics, but was too tightly balled underneath his cape to actually roll over. Almost as though he was hoarding what heat that he could underneath his cape. Nine shifted and cleared his voice box. "I was actually thinking of something Two said. I thought you were asleep, so I was unsure to wake you or not." It was a good enough story and wasn't really a lie. Two had mentioned conserving body heat in the past and Nine did think that One was asleep. The Leader bought it enough and exhaled tiredly.

"Well, get on with it then." He muttered grouchily. The cold air did nothing to ease his still fiery mood. Nine again wondered if he should be honest and, again, decided that it was the better option, "I was thinking that maybe we should conserve heat by lying beside each other. Two said that it really helps." One released a scoffing at this, "Two says many things. Most of which are foolish. That will not work." It was almost as though he was purposely shooting Nine's offer down just so he could. "But shouldn't we at least try? What's the worst it could do?"

"Firstly you and I would be forced to be physically touching. Secondly the movement would just release any heat we have already gained. Thirdly it is simply a foolish idea that I will not partake in." Nine realized quickly that One was just making excuses. Especially since the third excuse was basically One's way of saying 'because I said so'. He huffed a little in frustration and found his tongue slipping, "I know you hate me, One, but this isn't about me. This is about keeping warm. You can't say you're not cold, I see you shivering."

"I am not shivering." One again denied as he seemed to suddenly go rigid. After a few seconds he spoke again, "Bah! Fine, fine, do what you want! Don't complain to me when it doesn't work!" he was basically telling Nine to go ahead and lay down, but the younger didn't do so. Now he was the stubborn one who felt somewhat hurt. It wasn't the first time that One's behavior towards him sent his mood plummeting to its lowest point. One grew impatient and turned over, clutching his cape tightly, and faced Nine before raising an arm as though he wanted Nine to lay underneath it.

This in itself was strange. Nine hadn't actually expected that they would touch each other. He just thought they would lay down with their backs pressed against each other. A bitter draft sent him to seek shelter underneath One's arm and beneath the shred of cape. The Leader suddenly was very eager to clamp his arms around the smaller and pull him against his chest, to which Nine immediately realized why One had been balled so tightly. His chest, and buckles, had managed to stay warm and upon touching them there was instant relief.

"You should have woken me sooner." One suddenly instructed in an unusually concerned way, "You are nearly frozen. I wouldn't be surprised if frost would've started to form on you." His exaggeration was duly noted and Nine pressed a little closer, letting his body guide him instead of his mind. He knew that tomorrow would be awkward but tonight he would be warm and that was what mattered. "This is the coldest I've ever been." Nine admitted, as it hadn't been too long since he was created and most of that time was spent tucked in the toasty Library.

"Trust me, it is only going to get colder." One noted, his hand suddenly resting on Nine's head, "When December comes so will the snow." Nine made a humming noise of questioning and the Leader explained. "The rain freezes and comes down in soft flakes of ice. It coats the ground in a whiteness that is unlike anything you have ever seen. It covers all." Listening to him piqued Nine's curiosity. Yet One couldn't help but slip; it was obvious from his choice of words that he was fond of the snow, even if he denied it.

"It just turns everything white?" Nine asked curiously, quietly, and One nodded, "It does. It's lovely." He admitted before his voice changed again, "But with that beauty there comes a price. It grows cold, colder than even this, and without the Cathedral to protect us…" He trailed off and his voice held a distinct sadness that made Nine feel a small flinch of guilt. This wasn't normal when addressing the Cathedral. For the while since the Incident Nine had stood by his thought that the Cathedral's loss was merely a small sacrifice that was brought on by reluctance.

Yet as he actually heard the tone in One's voice he couldn't help but feel bad about it. He wondered what to say, if anything, but One continued on. "For now on it will be much more difficult. The Library is not as safe as we need it to be. Eventually something will come looking and when they find us-." Nine didn't want to listen anymore and spoke to interrupt the leader. "I'm sorry about what happened the Cathedral. It wasn't really my home, but I know it was yours, and I know it was a good home."

A few seconds passed and One was out of words. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he actually wanted to accept Nine's apology, he was somewhat ready to do so. He wanted to be stubborn, but finally caved, and finally exhaled, "It is not entirely your fault." He admitted, "There were… Precautions that should have been taken. Not only by you, but by the rest of us." It helped more that he was dismissive than him actually accepting fault. Nine much more preferred One's actual forgiveness than a clear of conscious. "Still… It would've been nice." He explained and One agreed with a short nod.

He slid in closer and Nine wondered if he was still feeling cold. The way he tucked Nine's head under his own seemed to suggest this, but it also felt supportive, almost like Two would do. He released a sigh and pressed against the buckles, "I think we'll do just fine with the snow. If worst comes to worst, we can just do this all the time!" He clearly forgot that this was One and his reaction was nonexistent for a few seconds before Nine added in, "That was a joke." When One answered with a low hum Nine realized that he was most likely tuning him out to get some sleep.

"Well, umm, let's get some sleep." Nine suggested before relaxing. But One wasn't really asleep, he was merely just lying there silently. Everything was incredibly awkward. That's when Nine spoke again, contradicting his last statement, "One… Could you tell me more about the snow? So I can brace myself maybe." The older released a soft exhale against the stitches on the top of Nine's head, noticing as the younger again moved closer in. "Very well." One wasn't one to be so compliant with another's near demands, but with Nine being so sincere earlier it seemed like the right thing to do.

Or maybe it was because something about holding the burlap one in his arms felt rewarding beyond just getting warm. One was too stubborn and proud to admit that the young one continue to leave imprints upon him. There was a reason that he gave so much for his wellbeing. There was a reason that their past disputes had been overlooked so quickly. One just didn't want to think of what that reason could be. "Snow is a very… Conflicting occurrence. On one hand it is radiant and beautiful, yet on the other it is bitter and cold."

For a few seconds Nine paused before attempting another joke, "To everyone or just some?" Perhaps One caught the joke, maybe he didn't, Nine still found the answer a little unexpected. "Everyone… Though perhaps some gain an immunity, become used to the cold and continue trying to work through it." Nine's fists clenched a bit and he gently pulled back enough so that he could actually be face to face with One, making sure he didn't give too much away in his facial expression. "I'm sure they do. Perhaps they know there is something underneath the cold worth searching for."

One scoffed, apparently not getting the meaning, "Nothing is worth suffering through the cold to find. That is why you stay indoors where it is warm." He knew it was a mistake, but Nine then slipped yet again, "Then why didn't you?" One's brows furrowed, he paused briefly, and by time his face melted into a realization and shock Nine's optics had darted off to the side. He didn't take it back though. He wanted One to tell him, he wanted to know why the other had followed him, and it only meant something now for a reason that Nine himself wasn't sure.

One started to say something, but ended up sputtering instead, trying to concoct an explanation while speaking. Nine almost felt proud of himself for managing to throw One off, but at the same time wondered if it was a good thing. To which One finally found the words for, "Because I am Leader and a Leader protects their family and followers under any circumstance." Nine didn't seem content with the answer. He didn't look back over and he seemed too interested in the table above them. So One fixed this, pulling his hand back to trail along Nine's cheek and slipping closer.

"Whether you like it or not you are part of my family," He murmured, only half noticing how close he was to Nine, how much he wanted to claim him as his own. All it would take would be to press their mouths together and Nine would be his. Yet at the same time One knew that if he rushed this, and it wasn't accepted, it could virtually ruin everything they had achieved. He had to be reasonable with this and merely murmured, "and I will follow you and protect you until I can no longer. I promise this."

He paused briefly to relish the feeling of Nine's breathe mingling with his own, wondering if it was what made his face grow so warm. He purred, "So, Nine, what are you looking for in the midst of the ice? What did you come out here looking for?" Nine responded simply, "Ink." One's somewhat suave behavior took a sudden turn and he stared at the smaller. Nine seemed to already have caught the meaning of why One was so close in some way and perhaps it was instinct but after he slipped out the odd comment he leaned in and closed the gap.

For a second One was offended by the fact that he had been beat to the punch. It almost made him feel like Nine was trying to exert dominance, but instead of feeling vindictive One felt an intrigue. Ignoring all premise of right and wrong, One kissed back, and as their lips warred against each other there was something bubbling underneath, something irresistible about the situation. Nine wondered how long he had wanted this and wondered why he hadn't recognized it before. So when One started to pull back he followed along and pressed them back together.

"Nine." One's muffled voice spoke, eventually wrangling Nine off. "It's late and we are both delusional, rambling about snow and such. Get some rest so we can leave as soon as dawn breaks." The younger gave a small, somewhat bashful smile, "Yeah that would probably be best." He was at least pleased to manage to still draw a smile out on One's face. The kiss also made them feel a lot less awkward as well as they held each other. They had been revitalized by the moment and the chill lingering in the room was long forgotten.

"One…" Nine started quietly, "I know it's late and I know we have to leave early, but we can always just do that a little more, with our mouths." He suggested while securing his arms around One in return, trying to activate more heat between them. After a few seconds One silently agreed by claiming the smaller's lips with his own. Trapping them back into their own little world as the wind continued to howl outside. No longer a warning for the cold to come, but instead a reminder of the tender warmth in the future.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: Just a note to anyone interested; Fabric Runs Shallow, the continuation of Souls Run Deep, will be published tonight! The first chapter, of course, and it probably isn't going to get too exciting for a few chapters, but I'm just mentioning it because I need an Author's Note at the end. XD Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
